Werknemer van de maand
Gegevens: * Aflevering 5, seizoen 1. * Originele titel: Employee of the month. * Steve Borst, Gary Doodles, Dani Michaeli. * Volgende aflevering: Als die afwas af was. Personen: * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * N128 * Craig * T-Midi Plot Het is nu al een paar weken nadat SwaySway en Buhdeuce N128 hadden gevonden langs de provinciale weg en N128 heeft al aardige kwaliteiten opgedaan als Broodschapper. SwaySway, die zijn iets wat racistische gevoelens tegenover N128 nog niet helemaal kan onderdrukken, vind het eigenlijk niet kunnen dat zo’n zwarte hond al zo ver is gekomen in het broodschappers-leven. SwaySway kan dankzij de hechte band tussen N128 en Buhdeuce N128 niet gewoon liquideren, omdat dit de relatie tussen SwaySway en Buhdeuce aan het wankelen zal zetten (Iets was SwaySway liever niet ziet gebeuren). Hij moet dus een andere manier zien te vinden om N128 uit de weg te ruimen. Hij bedenkt hierop een plan: Omdat N128 steeds beter en beter wordt in het bezorgen van brood en Buhdeuce zeer competitief is ingesteld, organiseert hij een wedstrijd. Hij verteld aan Buhdeuce en N128 dat degene die het snelst honderd broden kan afleveren de titel ‘Broodschapper van de maand’ en een pijpbeurt krijgt. Buhdeuce is meteen zeer enthousiast over de wedstrijd en gaat meteen trainen om zo snel mogelijk de broden te bezorgen. N128, die geen enkel woord van wat SwaySway heeft gezegd verstond, ging maar zijn eigen poep opeten. He was nu SwaySway ’s bedoeling dat Buhdeuce zou gaan winnen, zodat hij zich beter zou voelen dan N128 en hem zo dus ook als minderwaardig zou zien; waarna SwaySway zonder al te veel consequenties N128 zou kunnen liquideren. SwaySway zat alleen met één probleem, namelijk dat Buhdeuce zijn fysieke staat er niet al te best aan toe was. Als Buhdeuce nu een race zou houden met N128, dan zal hij die ongetwijfeld verliezen. Gelukkig had SwaySway hier een oplossing voor. Omdat Mario hun eerder al had geholpen met hun depressie, wist SwaySway nu de gevolgen van het nemen van speed. Hij bedacht dat hij wel stiekem wat speed in Buhdeuce zijn eten kon stoppen, zodat hij de wedstrijd met meer energie in zal gaan. SwaySway had gelukkig het adres van drugsdealer Craig nog goed onthouden en reed zo snel mogelijk naar hem toe. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Craig vroeg SwaySway om nog een beetje speed. SwaySway dacht dat een klein beetje wel genoeg zou moeten zijn, aangezien hij ook niet wou dat Buhdeuce weer uit zijn mond zou gaan meuren. Hij belde bij Craig aan en vroeg om 10g speed. Craig vertelde hem dat hij nu wilde worden betaald, aangezien hij toch alleen maar leeft op afhaalchinees. SwaySway, die nu niet wist hoe hij de speed moest kopen, stelde aan Craig voor dat hij een weddenschapje kon maken met wat anderen over wie de wedstrijd zou winnen. Sinds iedereen in Eendhoven wist dat Buhdeuce totaal geen conditie heeft, zouden ze natuurlijk allemaal op N128 bieden, maar als Craig hem eerst wat speed zou geven, dan zou Buhdeuce geheid winnen. Craig vond dit wel een goed idee en besloot SwaySway de 10g speed gratis mee te geven. Hij stelde als enige eis dat SwaySway veel reclame zou gaan maken voor de race, zodat er meer eenden zouden komen kijken en misschien dat die eenden dan ook een gokje zouden wagen. SwaySway stemde hiermee in en besloot meerdere reclameborden op te hangen om de race te promoten. Op de dag van de grote race liep SwaySway nog even naar Buhdeuce toe om hem aan te moedigen. Buhdeuce, die helemaal hyper was, was er vrij zeker van dat hij zou winnen, ook al was zijn tegenstander N128. N128 was razend snel en SwaySway kon dan ook niet begrijpen dat Buhdeuce nog enige hoop in zichzelf had. SwaySway stelde aan Buhdeuce om nog even een snelle hap te nemen voor wat extra energie. Buhdeuce, die nooit ‘nee’ kon zeggen tegen eten, begon de tafel al te dekken. Tijdens het dekken kwam N128 de kamer binnen en SwaySway ’s humeur werd er al meteen slechter op. Gelukkig dacht SwaySway weer even aan de speed die hij in zijn zak had en begon in zijn hoofd alvast N128 uit te lachen. Toen SwaySway en Buhdeuce lekker aan het eten waren, pakte SwaySway de speed en verstopte dit in de palm van zijn hand. De twee hadden het nog even over de wedstrijd en SwaySway stond weer versteld van Buhdeuce zijn zelfverzekerdheid. Op het moment dat Buhdeuce even naar N128 keek (hij zat aan zijn ballen te likken), stopte SwaySway snel de speed in de saucijs die Buhdeuce zat te eten. Buhdeuce had genoeg gezien van N128 zijn ballen en wou weer een hap nemen van zijn saucijsje, maar net toen hij zijn tanden in het stuk vlees wou zetten, sprong N128 op en at de saucijs in één hap. SwaySway schold N128 meteen uit voor kutcommunist en Buhdeuce vond het ook niet leuk dat zijn tegenstander zulk rotgedrag tegen hem vertoonde. N128 had nu de speed in zijn lichaam en SwaySway werd heel benauwd. Hij had niet meer speed en was nu ook bang dat Craig hem later in elkaar zou slaan, nu N128 de speed heeft genomen en Craig in alle waarschijnlijkheid al zijn weddenschapjes zou gaan verliezen. Er luidde een harde bel en Buhdeuce en N128 moesten gaan klaarstaan op de startlijn. SwaySway keek vanaf de zijlijn toe hoe Buhdeuce een kruiwagen met honderd broden pakte en hoe N128 een brood in het mandje op zijn rug deed. T-Midi, die voor de gelegenheid scheidsrechter was, pakte zijn Smith and Wesson en ging tussen Buhdeuce en N128 in staan. Hij legde nog eens de spelregels uit en telde daarna af van tien naar nul. Op de nul schoot hij toen met zijn zes-kaliber en Buhdeuce en N128 renden weg. SwaySway zat op zijn nagels te bijten terwijl hij zag hoe N128 bliksemsnel vooruit sprintte. Toen hij zijn ogen naar de zwaarlijvige Buhdeuce wende, verloor hij al zijn hoop in een mooie uitkomst. Hij ging even op de stoeprand zitten, maar werd op de schouder getikt. Omhoogkijkend zag hij daar Craig staan, die er niet echt blij uit zag. Craig vroeg hem waarom Buhdeuce zo ver achterliep, waarop SwaySway hem vertelde dat N128 de speed had ingenomen. Craig, die meer dan achttien dealtjes had gesloten, werd hierop zo wanhopig dat hij wel een halve kilo coke achterover snoof. Hij viel hierna flauw en lag bewusteloos op de stoep. SwaySway, die nu bang was dat iedereen die bij Craig een deal had gesloten nu naar hem toe zou gaan, ging hierop Das Lied der Deutschen zingen, om zich zo te kalmeren. Tegen de tijd dat SwaySway bij het derde couplet was, has N128 al zijn honderd broden al afgeleverd. Buhdeuce keek achter zich en stond meteen te huilen; hij had namelijk nog maar vijf broden afgeleverd en zelf had hij er ook drie opgegeten. T-Midi riep de twee kandidaten om weer terug te keren naar de startblokken, om daar de prijs voor werknemer van de maand uit te delen. SwaySway liep ook naar de startblokken toe en zag in zijn hoofd al hoe hij N128 zat te pijpen. T-Midi hield de handen van de twee renners vals en hield toen de poot van N128 in de lucht, waarna hij hem uitriep tot werknemer van de maand. Buhdeuce werd hierop erg chagrijnig en riep in een laatste poging om nog te winnen dat N128 doping had gebruikt. Toen SwaySway dit hoorde sprong hij op van vreugde, omdat hij besefte dat N128 gediskwalificeerd zou worden wanneer de speed werd ontdekt. SwaySway moedigde dan ook aan om een dopingtest te starten en Buhdeuce vond dit ook een goed idee. T-Midi, die wel van eerlijkheid hield, stelde voor dat de twee kandidaten elk in een potje zouden gaan urineren. De test werd snel uitgevoerd en toen bleek dat N128 de race was begonnen onder invloed van speed, ging de prijs naar Buhdeuce. Craig, die was bijgekomen van zijn overdosis, vroeg toen aan SwaySway wat er was gebeurd. SwaySway legde toen aan Craig het hele verhaal van de dopingtest uit en Craig kreeg weer hoop in zijn leven. Veel van de mensen die hadden gewed op N128 voelden zich bedrogen, maar moesten alsnog hun geld aan Craig geven, sinds ze hadden geboden op wie er zou winnen. Buhdeuce was ook door het dolle heen en liep al flink te stralen met zijn nieuwe titel voor werknemer van de maand. SwaySway liep naar Buhdeuce om hem te feliciteren met zijn nieuwe titel en vroeg wanneer hij hem moest pijpen, waarop Buhdeuce antwoorde dat dat niet hoefde (iets wat SwaySway wel jammer vond). Even later kwam N128 ook naar SwaySway en Buhdeuce aangelopen en Buhdeuce begon hem uit te schelden voor oplichter. N128, die nog steeds niet wist van wat er precies aan de hand was, ging maar weer achter een vlinder aanrennen. SwaySway vroeg toen aan Buhdeuce of hij die vuile valsspeler mocht liquideren en Buhdeuce stemde toe, aangezien hij een bloedhekel heeft aan mensen die valsspelen om zo een grote titel te winnen. SwaySway huurde hierop een Roemeen in, die hij N128 meegaf. Aan die Roemeen werd toen de taak gegeven om een wandeling met N128 te maken in het bos, waarna hij N128 moest neerhalen. Na de wandeling wou SwaySway nooit meer iets horen van N128 en de Roemeen. Op de dag van de liquidatie liep gelukkig alles perfect en SwaySway en Buhdeuce hebben nooit meer iets hebben gehoord van die Roemeen en van N128. De twee broodschappers leefden nu weer in vrede samen, zonder last te hebben van die vuile zwarte hond.